ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Black Mage Spells and Abilities
what's the point of this page? do people actually use this page? --Yjhuoh 22:06, March 28, 2010 (UTC) This page is quite outdated. I'm going to go through and update all of the spells and what monsters drop them. SE has since taken the drops from various monsters, and only the monster page themself has been updated. If people could take note of this, and also try to post updates. I think a lot of the changed ones are the higher level spells. Blizzaga III for instance, is dropped from Doom Warlocks now, Haunts and Doom Mages have lost this drop. Hmm.. I knew there were more, but others don't come to mind right now. Anyway, any help that people can give in this sorting matter is appreciated - If we're going to keep lists of drops, they should be kept up to date. Last edit in 2006.. yikes >.<; --Mordof 13:51, 2 March 2009 (EST) Is this really needed? --Emizzon 01:51, 31 August 2006 (EDT) It gives more info than the BLM page, so it might be nice to keep around for people who are just starting the job or know less about it, imho. --Ichthyos 01:59, 31 August 2006 (EDT) Hi, I'm putting up these pages like Ichthyos said for those who just want to see an overview of a jobs abilities without having to click on every spell link. One of the few reasons i still refer to Allakhazam is for their lists like this so i decied to add something similar here. --Telford 02:19, 31 August 2006 (EDT) I really like it. :) --Aelis 02:47, 31 August 2006 (EDT) Categories I don't think this belongs in the Job Abilities, Job Traits, or Magic categories since this page does not itself represent an in-game Job Ability, an in-game Job Trait, or an in-game Spell, respectively. Maybe it fits better in Category:Guides? And you could add a link to it on the BLM page, under the heading of the same name. --Ichthyos 03:33, 31 August 2006 (EDT) I agree with Ichthyos, but then again... I don't like this idea at all... all we are doing is copying Alla which honestly disgusts me... I have a severe dislike for Copy & Paste which is basically what this is... Not only that but the words in the tables aren't even aligned properly. We aren't Alla... I thought what we had already was suffecient enough, but apparently I was wrong and we needed to take a page from a Gil-Seller Run website to appease the masses. If we want to keep these pages, at least format them better please. --Nynaeve 08:47, 31 August 2006 (EDT) ---- He's not saying he's copying and pasting from Alla, he says "not" having this sort of easy reference is making him turn to Alla as a resource. He's making this resource as a single source of a list of abilities'' and their descriptions''. This makes them a separate resource from anything we have yet on the wiki. I think its a decent idea, although it is confusing as how to categorize this, since it incorporates so many different things.... perhaps its a disambig? --Chrisjander 08:52, 31 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Sweetheart, look at Alla's lists please, then tell me he isnt copying from Alla. Thank you. I despise Alla and doing things just because Alla has them isnt a good enough reason. Saying that, I understand what he is trying to do, but do it more originally... Format so it looks a little different and have it aligned properly. This is simply being redundant and is the lazy man's way out in my opinion... We have a full list and anyone really interested in playing the job will go to the Scroll Page name or the Ability Page anyways... So this really is just being redundant. --Nynaeve 09:00, 31 August 2006 (EDT) ---- We're full of redundancies, and I feel this is a valid resource. Its a one stop place to get everything and their descriptions. Just because the impetus was something Alla did, shouldn't take away from the fact that it is a convenient consolidation of information. I think there's still alot that could be added/changed to improve the pages though, but they are still under construction, so we'll see how they do, and make changes as needed. --Chrisjander 09:10, 31 August 2006 (EDT) ---- For Example:: Align the Skills section with the rest of the table, it looks ridiculous with that one Column off-kilter. Stretch out the Description sections so its not shoved together and if this was still under construction like you said, the construction sign should be on it... I think the creator was finished it, but if it will indeed be fixed and isn't finished - put the In Construction Sign on it so it doesn't look like this is the end product. --Nynaeve 09:55, 31 August 2006 (EDT) How do the rows look now? Does it need more work? --Chrisjander 10:04, 31 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Description looks a bit better but why is the Skills Column have the Skill at the bottom instead of the middle of the box... it doesnt match up with the rest and make it look terrible... I normally have my computer on a smaller or is it larger resolution so that is why it might look squished but I changed it and still found the Skill Column looks out of place. --Nynaeve 10:17, 31 August 2006 (EDT) ---- This looks useful to me. I don't care what the imputus was for putting it up and it's not copyrighted material. I think it should be moved to Black Mage: Spells and Abilities Guide and be linked at the bottom of the BLM page. --Gahoo 10:25, 31 August 2006 (EDT) I loathe Alla, because its so poorly laid out. That's one reason I was thrilled to find such a wonderful, and incredibly flesahed out wiki for FFXI. That being said, the wiki isn't much of a resource if it doesn't have what the "competition" has by way of resources and information. I want a one stop place where I can go. --Aelis 13:12, 31 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Dont get me wrong - I think having this information is great - I just think we should do it in a better way than Alla. Hence why I hate the Copy & Paste. As I was discussing with Chris at lunch today, this would be great if we formatted it better and put in our own descriptions. If we want to be a one stop than we should do it right and better... Not just bloody Copy... We are supposed to have our own thoughts and do things in a more unique and informative way... I just think this could be done better. If you want to do something - don't 1/2 ass it. --Nynaeve 13:22, 31 August 2006 (EDT) :Like most people who've posted I also dislike Alla mostly becaues its 90% flame war 10% content and while i now use this site as my main resource, I find myself going back to alla for one or two equip guides and their pages like this. When I started I didn't think such a page would become so controversial but I would like to continue with this project. Although the page is very similar to to one alla has, there are only so many ways you can display name, level, type, mp, cast time, recast time and a description, If anyone has any better idea on how to format such a page please post it on my talk page. And thanks Chrisjader for fixing the column, it does look better now. --Telford 20:15, 31 August 2006 (EDT) I knew that we already had something like this Please see Black Mage Spell List - and honestly this one is better in my opinion, as I said on Tsakiki's talk page - I like this format better - I think it is more important to show where to get it right away rather than the rest of it - if you want to either combine the two fine but the other one is better in terms of what I or as Tsakiki pointed out, she would be looking for. The original maker was going to make a page for every job like this but obviously didn't and Tsakiki has already started making a pages for WHM et al in the format of the other one. But either way - we dont need two of these... --Nynaeve 10:47, 22 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I like this article better than Black Mage Spell List. I think the drop info can be added here and the other one deleted. --Gahoo 11:35, 22 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I still think this one has too much information - you know what happens when you give an idiot too much info - they don't know what to do with it... You dont need ALL this info when looking at a full list, it is unnecessary and its not what people want to look at the full list for - if you want to know the recast and the cast time - you can go to the actual spell page... Should a big list like this keep it simple... I know Tsakiki prefers the other one as well... --Nynaeve 13:35, 22 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Yes, I prefer the simpler list as a list. There's too much information on this page for my liking. If I want more details on a specific spell I can click on it, but I like seeing at a glance where I have to go to pick up my spells for the next few levels. I do think that some sort of merger is possible though, like adding a (brief) description to the other list. --Tsakiki 13:48, 22 September 2006 (EDT)